Forever
by TessaHardinAfter2020
Summary: I own nothing except the plot. The rest is owned by Anna Todd.


**I don't own anything except the plot because Anna Todd owns the rest of it. I just needed a starting point and this is perfect. I'll let you know when the story changes to my own version.  
**

I looked at the video Molly showed me, but I couldn't believe it. My whole world was being torn apart right out from under me. My heart was shattered and set on fire because of a stupid bet? He never loved me at all and mom was right. She said he would hurt me and he did. I didn't know what to do now as I stared at the table, trying to figure out how this amazing romance with him could turn into something to dark real fast.

I knew he was trying to talk to me, but I didn't hear any of it. I was pissed, hurt and humiliated. Molly pissed me off because she wouldn't shut up like he told her to. He hurt me by saying that it would disappear within a snap of his fingers. This whole situation humiliated me because no one told me.

"Tessa, please. You have to believe me. That was before everything, before I got to know you." He said from my left side. I didn't move for a few moments, until I turned to Steph on my right side. She was sitting down in a chair next to me.

"Is that true?" I asked, wishing my voice didn't betray me. It cracked and I hated it because I didn't want them to know how much this hurt me. I looked at the others. "All of you knew?" I asked, looking at everyone else, barely hearing him trying to get my attention.

I looked at Molly and glared at her, running around him, pushing her against the wall that was behind her.

The adrenaline from finding out everything has kicked into overdrive. She looked caught off guard and I didn't pay attention to the others because I didn't give a shit anymore. My whole romance with him was a fucking lie. He never meant any of it, but I actually thought these people were my friends. I was so stupid to believe anything these people said.

"Tess, stop." He said, but I didn't care.

I pushed her against the wall more than once before my hand collided with her face and she fell to the ground. Her lip was bleeding her cheek would be getting a bruise probably along with her eye. I grabbed her again, spun her around and let go which caused her to fall on the ground on the other side of the room.

"You fucking bitch. Don't come near me ever again." I looked at everyone else, not looking at him as if he's not there at all. "Any of you." I didn't know who I could trust anymore, but it certainly wouldn't be any of them.

I walked out, hoping he wouldn't come after me. Luck wasn't on my side. "Tessa, wait." He said, following me out of the diner. "Tessa." I turned to him, hearing the guilt in his voice.

"So what exactly did you tell them then?" I asked, my voice, once again, cracking. "None of it was real." I said, wanting nothing more than to get the hell away from him. "I actually thought..." I took a shaky breath. "I thought that..." I took another breath, trying to hold back my tears.

I will NOT cry in front of him. "You're just a liar." I told him, looking into his eyes. He looked like he could break down at any moment. Join the club. This is your fault. You did this to yourself and I just didn't listen.

"That was all before." He said, shaking his head.

"Before what?"

"Before I..." I cut him off from saying whatever shit he wanted to because I didn't want to hear it since it's all lies. I never should have fallen in love with him.

"You snapped your fingers and you turned it off?" Jerk. You got what you wanted.

"You said nothing could change the way you felt about me." He said with his strong accent that was one of the reasons why I fell in love with him along with his hair, his smile and his eyes that pull me in...

_Stop! Don't fall for it again. _

My subconscious reminded me. I hated it looking at his guilty and heartbroken expression, but quickly remembered that he brought this on himself. It's his fault. Damn fucking bet ruined everything. I hate everyone in that diner who had something to do with it and I hate myself for believing he was actually in love with me the entire time. How could I be so damn stupid? He played me and I actually fell in love with him, even after he told me that he doesn't date. I wish I never knew him.

"Then, I guess we are both liars." I said, looking at him for the last time. I walked away getting rained on, heading towards campus. When I got to my bedroom, I took a shower, changed clothes and packed my stuff.

I went to my mom's house but it's all a blur. The only thing I can remember is the heartbreak I feel. That's all I can think about, even though I don't want to.

I read his letter and didn't feel anything when he admitted that he loves me most in the world. I wish I could believe him, but I won't. I can't because if I let him back in my life, I will just get hurt again.

I have to move on after him.


End file.
